Ilusion
by S.K.atsura
Summary: El bastardo hijodeputa de Sasuke se las pagaría. Por supuesto que sí. Y Sakura era una estúpida por pensar que con esas palabras y acciones podría ganarse un poco del afecto del Uchiha menor. Esa persona solo sentía amor por su hermano mayor y por si mismo. Ni él había conseguido cambiar eso, mucho menos lo haría ella.


3 OneShot en menos de 5 días ? NO, no es el fin del mundo... (aunque estemos en 2012)

Este One-shot esta conectado a mi otro OS "Muñeca rota" que pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil. No es indispensable leerse antes ese para comprender "Ilusión", pero sería muy feliz si lo hicieran. MR es NejiHina con insinuaciones de SasuHina y NaruHina (Mi primera historia completamente hetero xD); pero este es puro SasuNaru!

Esto vendría a ser una escena paralela situada antes del final de MR. Creo que aclara un poco lo que deje inconcluso ahí ^^

Espero les guste.

* * *

Ilusión

_Capítulo Único_

.

.

.

El aire se sentía húmedo y helado.

Las celdas de la mansión, las cuales se encontraban en las profundidades del sótano, no eran lo más acogedor en invierno –aunque tampoco lo eran en verano–. Los grilletes en sus muñecas le habían provocado heridas en su piel acanelada y sus rubios cabellos estaban enmarañados y sucios. Su ropa ya ni que decir.

Mantenía su mirada de un intenso azul en las hormigas que pasaban desfilando por un lado de la pared, tratando de distraerse y no notar el paso del tiempo. El tortuoso paso del tiempo.

El sonido de las puertas siendo abiertas aunado al de pasos acercándose le dio un indicio del día y hora que podría hacer. Después de todo, solo la abrían cuando era tiempo de alimentarlo, lo cual no pasaba con mucha frecuencia que digamos.

Levantó la vista sin mucho entusiasmo. La última vez que la puerta se había abierto, quien le llevó la comida no era su persona favorita de la corte. Karin había utilizado el poco tiempo que le demoró entregarle la bandeja con los alimentos en intentar herirle con sus comentarios mordaces y malhablados. Mal por ella que solo llegara a _intentar_. Ni siquiera se molestó en prestarle atención.

–Luces… completamente desastroso.

La voz le sorprendió, no entendía que hacia_ ella_ ahí; después de todo, las visitas estaban prohibidas para él. _Un traidor no tiene ese derecho_, le habían dicho. Ja. Traidor, vaya que la vida era irónica. Demasiado.

–Que te trae por aquí, Sakura-chan –a pesar de estar seguro que había sido su voz la que había pronunciado esas palabras, no la reconoció. Si seguía sin proferir palabra más tiempo, olvidaría por completo como hacerlo–. No creo que simplemente pasaras por estos lugares y decidieras darle una vista a esta… pobre escoria.

La recién llegada poseía el cabello de un rosa pálido y ojos esmeralda. Vestía ropas ceñidas al cuerpo completamente negras y unas botas altas del mismo color. Evitó mirarla a los ojos, no necesitaba otro par de ojos acusadores más que lo atormentaran. Ya bastante tenía con los de _él_.

–Que poca valoración te tienes, Naruto. Antes no solías ser así –le dijo la joven mientras salvaba la distancia que los separaba en dos veloces pasos silenciosos.

–Tú misma lo has dicho, _antes_. El tiempo cambia a las personas –respondió de forma acida, no tenia ánimos de recordar _ese_ tiempo donde era todo sonrisas y sueños idealistas. Ya hacía mucho que ese Naruto había muerto.

–Es una pena que lo haya hecho contigo –susurró triste, pero recompuso su expresión al segundo de mostrarla. El rubio lo notó–. Pero tienes razón, no solo pasaba por aquí. Vine a hablar contigo –le miró fijamente y preguntó– ¿Por qué?

Rió ante la pregunta. No le sorprendía en nada. O tal vez si que le sorprendía que fuera ella quien la hiciera. Recordaba perfectamente que cuando le preguntaron lo mismo luego de que se confirmara su crimen no soltó ninguna palabra o excusa. Dejo que le encerraran ahí y resistió silenciosamente la tortura a la que le sometieron los _devotos_ _sirvientes_ de la segunda corte. Lástima que les duro muy poco el placer de poder hacerle daño, porque pronto _él_ se enteró de lo que le estaban haciendo y…

Sonrió.

–Lo sabes muy bien. No tienes que preguntar.

–Tengo qué –retrucó Sakura– Lo tenias todo Naruto, _todo_…

Cuando escuchó lo último entendió a que _todo_ se refería. Sakura nunca cambiaría, nunca aprendería.

–Estabas en lo más alto de la jerarquía –prosiguió–. ¡¿Por qué echarlo todo a perder con una estupidez como la que cometiste?!

Sakura se dio cuenta de los decibeles de mas que había otorgado a sus últimas palabras y se sintió estúpida. Había utilizado todo el tiempo que le impidieron ver a su amigo en tratar de controlar su emociones, auto convencerse que no perdería la compostura y había fallado. Naruto la quedó mirando por un largo rato y ella ya no sabía que más decir antes de atender el tema por el cual le había sido permitido bajar a los niveles más bajos de la corte teniendo el estatus que poseía.

–No lo comprenderías… –habló por fin Naruto–…así que no voy a perder mi tiempo explicándotelo –su mirada vago por la estancia, sin la menor intención de seguir prestándole atención a las palabras de la otra.

–Hinata no lo merecía… Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, quizá podría haberlo comprendido, pero no con ella. _No merecía que la liberaras_.

–Sabía que no lo entenderías –era de esperarse–. No le concedí la libertad, permitiéndole escapar de la mansión, como un acto de benevolencia. _Simplemente ya no la quería aquí_.

Esa no era toda la verdad, pero había cosas que hasta Sakura debía desconocer por su propia seguridad. Esa chica de cabellos rosas había sido como su hermana desde que llego a la segunda corte con solo ocho años y de la mano de Sasuke. Ella había aliviado la pérdida de su madre en su niñez y luego había compartido con él ese amor mezclado con devoción que sentía hacia el moreno durante adolescencia. Ella no merecía morir por cuestiones que estaban más allá de su comprensión.

–Así que todo fue por celos –la de ojos esmeralda no preguntó, simplemente constató lo que venía sospechando desde que la heredera Hyuuga pisara por primera vez la segunda corte de los demonios.

Naruto se sorprendió por la extraña conclusión a la que su amiga había llegado. Pero no dejó que ella lo notara y tampoco la sacó de su error. Él no sentía celos de Hinata Hyuuga. Para sentir celos se debe considerar una amenaza a la otra persona y desear lo que ella tiene. Y él no consideraba _nada_ a Hinata.

–Ella ya no era necesaria –dijo en cambio–. Su don estaba casi consumido y Sasuke no quería hacerme caso –y eso no era en lo único que no deseaba hacerle caso, para su desgracia– Mantenerla aquí era estúpido –_ peligroso_ quedo flotando en el lugar.

–Hinata era la candidata a esposa de Sasuke, fue por eso que la liberaste. No lo niegues –le acusó Sakura.

–No he negado nada, Sakura-chan.

Eso era verdad, él no había negado ni afirmado nada.

Que hayan permitido acercarse a Sakura a ese lugar, quería decir que Sasuke estaba desesperándose. Qué pena por él. Podían esperar lo que quisieran, no hablaría. Su vida, si es que a esa mera existencia podía llamársele vida, estaba a salvo. No le matarían, aunque lo quisieran no podrían hacerlo.

La existencia de monstruos como lo eran ellos, en la actualidad, eran simples mitos entre la gente. Su anonimato y seguridad estaba asegurado, pero no debían confiarse. El clan Uchiha mantenía la alianza entre todos los demás clanes y la mansión en la que se encontraba era el asentamiento de turno de la segunda corte. Sasuke, el segundo hijo de la familia, era la persona quien le encontró y salvó. Su dueño, la persona a quien debía servir por la eternidad. Pero aun así le había desobedecido y no se arrepentía.

Habían pasado alrededor de 6 meses desde que había deshecho el contrato que mantenía la primogénita del clan Hyuuga, Hinata, con la alianza y le había conferido su libertad. También hacía 6 meses que permanecía recluido ahí, a la espera que dijera algo sobre su paradero. Como si les fuera a decir a donde había escapado la bruja incestuosa.

–Neji, según nos informó Hiashi_-sama_, se fue a las pocas horas de la huida de Hinata. Era obvio que pasaría… Sasuke ni si quiera se inmutó cuando le comunicamos la noticia.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sacándose sangre en el proceso. _El bastardo lo sabía_. Se volvió hacia Sakura, mirándola a la cara por primera vez desde que ella llegara.

–Y dime… Ahora que no estamos, ni yo ni Hina_-chan_… –se detuvo unos segundos, escogiendo bien sus palabras, sabiendo de antemano el resultado que jugar con fuego le traería–… ¿quién o quienes calientan las sabanas del príncipe de hielo? –preguntó con sorna–No me digas que eres la afortunada… Sakura_-chan_.

El dolor de la bofetada que le profirió la muchacha mientras le miraba con furia contenida, ni lo sintió. Rió por lo bajo, sin dar importancia a la reacción de la otra ante su comentario.

– ¡No me insultes! –le gritó, para luego darse cuenta de su tonta reacción. Se mordió su labio inferior en un vago intento de volver a serenarse–. Esta es tu última oportunidad para hablar, Naruto. Si no lo haces, te mataran por alta traición.

Ante lo escuchado, su risa se volvió más fuerte. Le miró sin temor reflejado en sus orbes azules.

–No me matarán, así que déjate de amenazas vacías, Sakura, que ni tú te las crees. Si me mataran, no solo perderán a su único médium, sino que también… al primogénito de su amo.

Había puesto su última carta sobre la mesa. Su carta de triunfo. Ese secreto que había protegido por tanto tiempo. La razón para quitar del camino a Hinata. Para_ salvarla _del destino que le esperaba de encontrarse en la corte cuando ya no fuera necesaria para asegurar la perpetuidad de la sangre maldita de los Uchiha. Lo único que le impidió abandonarlo todo.

–El feto que llevas en el vientre no te salvara–la sonrisa sádica que mostro la joven le heló la sangre– Ese niño ya no te necesita para sobrevivir. Podríamos extraerlo en cualquier momento y dejarte morir…

–No se atreverían –miro con odio a la de mechas rosas, mientras inconscientemente llevaba una de sus manos a su plano abdomen.

–Sasuke-sama ha dado la orden. O hablas o aquí mismo te abro el vientre.

Las palabras de la joven le dejaron en un completo pánico, mas aun al ver la filosa daga que sostenía en las manos. El bastardo _hijodeputa _de Sasuke se las pagaría. Por supuesto que sí. Y Sakura era una estúpida por pensar que con esas palabras y acciones podría ganarse un poco del afecto del Uchiha menor. Esa persona solo sentía amor por su hermano mayor y por si mismo. Ni él había conseguido cambiar eso, mucho menos lo haría ella.

–Al parecer aun no superas ese amor no correspondido por el _teme_ –susurró. En su mirada se veía la derrota. Lo lamentaba por Hinata, pero su vida no significaba nada en comparación con la de su hijo–. Su puta se encuentra…–no podía creer que Sasuke fuera tan desgraciado– en Amegakure. Neji debe estar con ella.

Ni bien termino de hablar, sintió el olor de sangre en el ambiente. Parpadeó sorprendido, para luego notar de donde provenía la esencia. Un dolor intenso se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

–Bien hecho,_ dobe_.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas si poder detenerlas. Los brazos de Sasuke le envolvieron, abrazándolo cariñosamente, mientras sus dedos recorrían despacio su vientre.

–Manda a Shikamaru a por Hinata y Neji. Cuando los encuentre… pues digamos que ya no son necesarios.

Se tensó ante las palabras. ¿También matarían a Neji? Y sería su culpa por dejarlo entrar en el juego.

–Tenías razón, Naruto, ella ya no es necesaria. No ahora que tengo a su reemplazo.

Al parecer la libertad no estaba contemplada para _ellos_. Ser libre solo era una _ilusión_. Afortunada Hinata que había podido disfrutar del sueño. Él no tendría ese honor.

Como la persona destinada a servir al segundo principe y la carta principal en la larga guerra contra los vampiros, su libertad no existía.

La perdió en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada oscura del Uchiha, ya hace mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Que tal? =) La verdad esto fue escrito mucho antes de empezar a escribir MR. Pero no estaba completamente convencida con el resultado. Tuve que cambiar algunas parte y aumentar otras para poder decir "bueno... a nada... xD" Para que quede claro, Naruto es igual que Hinata. Solo que su don es diferente. Mientras que Hinata ve el futuro, Naruto puede saber el presente. Por eso cuando él dice "... libertad no estaba contemplada para _ellos.." _se refiere a los poseedores de dones.

¿Comentarios, dudas, quejas?

Reviews

\/


End file.
